Thanos (Earth-12041)
| Relatives = Gamora (adopted daughter); Nebula (adopted daughter); Korath (adopted son) | Universe = Earth-12041 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Red | Hair = No Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Purple | UnusualFeatures = Furrowed chin | Citizenship = Single | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Conqueror, King of Titan | Education = | Origin = Titan | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Man of Action; Paul Giacoppo | First = | Death = | Quotation = And there came a day, unlike any other, when Earth's mightiest heroes found themselves powerless against a threat too formidable for them to comprehend. On that day, Thanos declared himself supreme ruler of the universe. | Speaker = Thanos | QuoteSource = Marvel's Avengers Assemble Season 2 13 | HistoryText = Origins Thanos was a member of a race called the Titans. He slaughtered most of his people in his search for conquest. He would later cause the same catastrophe to other worlds like Gamora's, who he later adopted alongside Nebula and Korath at some point. He trained his adoptive children to be deadly weapons. He also allied himself with Ronan the Accuser into bringing him the power artifacts like the Infinity Stones, as well as the Emperor J'son of Spartax promises to give Thanos the Cosmic Seed in exchange for destroying Asgard. At one point Thanos destroyed the Planet Klyntar, before abducting the resident Symbiotes and brought them to Planet X to experiment on them, the result corrupted the Symbiotes to go feral. In all the Universe, Warlock was the one being Thanos he feared the most, which led him to track down the Nova Centurions who were protecting Warlock while in his cocoon form. Jesse Alexander, the last surviving Centurion faced against Thanos for the cocoon but was defeated and supposedly killed, Thanos took the cocoon and as well as Jesse's damaged Nova helmet. Thanos would lend Ronan his children to send on mission, one in particular was to locate the "Wizard" who has info on the location of an "artifact of infinite power". The events after this played out similarly to his MCU counterpart, such as being betrayed by Ronan. Search for the Cosmic Seed Thanos went against the Guardians of the Galaxy in finding the long lost Cosmic Seed. He appeared on Knowhere demanding the Guardians to give him the CryptoCube, the very object that leads to the seed. Drax took this opportunity to kill the Mad Titan, while unsuccessful he's saved in time by Groot. Star-Lord links with the continuum cortex to control Knowhere and uses it to blast Thanos and his army away while Cosmo teleports Knowhere to a remote sector in the Galaxy. Once Thanos discovered that Star-Lord is a Prince of Spartax, he made contact with King J'son of Spartax, accusing him of lying about his his sons death, J'son assures him that he was also unaware of it. J'son convinces Thanos to let Peter live until he finds the Cosmic Seed. When J'son's treachery came into light, he summoned Thanos to arrive on Spartax for assistance. Thanos threatened the people of Spartax to submit to him or be destroyed, however the Guardians as well as Thor and the Asgardians present quickly retaliated against his army of Sakaarans, but proved to be too powerful for them. J'son persuaded Thanos to spare Peter Quill for he is the only one who can locate the Cosmic Seed, thus he took Peter flied away. Thanos tortured Peter to find him the Cosmic Seed, he then demanded that he open the CryptoCube to power himself up with the residual energy form the Seed. When he refused, Thanos tricked Peter into doing so by putting him under an illusion of his mother dying unless he opens the Cube. Now powered with the Cosmic Seed energy, Thanos battles the Guardians of the Galaxy, Thor and Angela who came to save Quill and stop the Mad Titan, they were able to take back the Cube and attempted to destroy it but it showed to be indestructible even by Thor's hammer. Just before Thanos reclaim the CryptoCube, Star-Lord freezes it with his Element Gun, making it fragile enough to be destroyed within his hands, enraged Thanos creates a black hole to suck up everyone present. However Loki arrived in time to attack Thanos with his guard down, Star-Lord then created a huge rock via his Element Gun to completely push Thanos into the Black Hole before it closed. Thanos apparently survived and arrived on Earth within the Himalayas to take the Cosmic Seed, he also blasts Ronan far away for his previous betrayal, Thanos then wielded his Universal Weapon along with his gauntlet powered by the Cosmic Seed and prepares to destroy the Earth. Thanos controlled the plant life and environment to attack the Guardians of the Galaxy, the team retreats and fended off his attacks the Universal Weapon he dropped earlier, with Ronan's help the Guardians were able to disconnect Thanos control with the Earth via the Milanos tractor beam and drag him through and asteroid field, but Thanos was able use his new power to drag himself back to the planet. Thanos landed in New York City Central Park and caused further destruction there. Ronan was able to temporary paralyze Thanos with a Quantum Bomb, attempting destroy him along with the planet, Quill used his "power to annoy" Thanos into dig the bomb and throw it at Ronan. The Guardians fought back against Thanos with and army of "Grootlings" created from the reaming Cosmic Seed energy they had with Groots World Pod. While distracted Star-Lord used the Asguardian container to absorb back the Cosmic Seed into it, depowering Thanos. Before he was completely drained, Thanos brings their battle to and underground subway where they fight in a tug of war over Seed, in the end the Thanos lost the Cosmic Seed to Guardians and was buried within the Earth. Thanos had remain buried for roughly a year until a red Symbiote he had kept on his asteroid came looking for him, possessing construction workers to release him. Once freed, Thanos became the Symbiotes host and prepares to battle the Guardians of the Galaxy and Spider-Man. Alliance with the Red Skull After the battle with the Cabal, the Red Skull went through a portal and arrived to Thanos' lair, where he gave the Mad Titan the Tesseract and stated "as you desire, Thanos." Thanos Rising The Red Skull later stole from Thanos the Infinity Stones, and headed back to Earth. Thanos' droids followed him, and caught the attention of the Avengers, who found the Skull and took the Stone from him. Before crashing in Brazil, Skull's ship was damaged and most of the Stones were scattered all over the world, with the exception of the Power Stone, which was retrieved by the Avengers when they arrived to Skull's crash site. Thanos arrived to Earth when the Avengers were looking for Arsenal in Russia. Thanos' ship was destroyed by the Avengers and the robot, who had contained the Power Stone, but Thanos survived. In order to confront the Avengers, Thanos attacked the Watcher and the Moon and sent him to the Avengers Tower as an "invitation" for the team. Once the Avengers arrived to the Moon, Thanos offered them to spare their planet if they gave him the Infinity Stone and the Red Skull. Once the Avengers refused Thanos' offer, he engaged them in combat. Using the Watcher's technology, Iron Man managed to put together a focuser for Arsenal's Stone-powered ray, and successfully hurt Thanos. However, Thanos possessed the Infinity Gauntlet, a device which could draw the Infinity Stone from Arsenal to him. The Mad Titan then set out to destroy the Earth, in revenge for the Avengers opposing him. By releasing the blast from a nuclear explosion it had previously absorbed, Arsenal was able to blast Thanos "half way across the universe" and destroy the Infinity Stone. Thanos Triumphant As the Avengers were fighting against Dormammu for the Infinity Stones, Black Widow used them to banish the demon back to where it belonged. After Black Widow managed to refrain from acquiring their full power and strip herself from them, Thanos arrived, revealing to possess the intact Power Stone, and got hold of them, forming the Infinity Gauntlet. Using the Gauntlet, Thanos creates a citadel near Earth's orbit. The Avengers attempt to stop him, but the Mad Titan ignores them as he used the Gauntlet to modify Earth's climate, causing earthquakes, ice ages, and other anomalies around the globe. As part of a contingency plan, the Avengers needed to get the readings of each stone individually. By attacking Thanos' ego, they get him to use each stone alone to fight them. He first aged the Avengers until they died with the Time Stone, but Thor forced him to reverse time after causing the Titan's energy beam to backfire, aging him. After bringing them back, he used the Mind Gem to fuel them with anger and make them fight each other, however, Hulk managed to get them to focus their rage and attack Thanos, for which the Titan decided to stop its influence over them. Using the Space Gem, he attacked each Avenger by teleporting immediately after striking. Even after Hawkeye and Black Widow found the pattern of his attacks in order to avoid them, Thanos used the Reality Gem and incapacitated the Avengers, by making them see a reality where global peace was achieved. Captain America managed to see through this lie, and freed the Avengers from its influence. Once the Avengers stroke back, Thanos used the Power Stone to fight them. After the Avengers restrained him, Thanos decided to stop following their game, and reactivated all of the Gauntlet's power at once. He used the Gauntlet to destroy Iron Man, but it was revealed the armor was being controlled remotely, and Stark was in the Avengers Tower, using the readings of each individual stone to put Arsenal back online. Thanos brought Stark's lab to his citadel, but he rebooted Arsenal, who proceeded to fight Thanos. Arsenal absorbed any attack from Thanos, and finally took the Gauntlet from him. Using the Gauntlet, Arsenal brought Thanos and the Avengers back to Earth, where the team proceeded to defeat the Mad Titan. Thanos was later handed over to the Guardians of the Galaxy. New Frontier Thanos was able to escape from his imprisonment with the assist of his Black Order and they made their way to New Korbin. There, the Black Order stole most of the inhabitants resources as Thanos powers himself with the quantum energy from the planets core. The Avengers attempt to stop them but failed unsuccessfully as Thanos was able to turn into giant and destroy the planet of New Korbin, but not before the Avengers saved most of the people of Korbinites. For their interference, Thanos and the Black Order then made their way to destroy Earth. Avengers World While they made it to the right location, Thanos was unable to see the planet itself, noticing that the moon is still in orbit he realizes that the planet has only been shrunken using the information from Watchers technology. Thanos disrupts Ant-Man's technology to keep the Earth small, thus reverting it back to it's normal size. He soon lands on Earth near New York where he battles Tony Stark in his Giant Iron Man Armor, he uses it to absorb the Quantum energy within Thanos but was unable to contain all of it, the battle continues until the Black Order manages to knock out most of the Avengers. With their heroes down, Thanos orders the people to bow before him, but instead rebel and help the Avengers back to continue fighting. Black Widow was able to convince the world governments into uniting by transferring the entire energy output of every power grid on the planet into D.A.N. and fire a direct shot at Thanos which completely destroys him. The Black Order was then taken into custody by the Guardians of the Galaxy and Falcon estimates it would take centuries for Thanos to pull his particles back together. | Powers = Augmented Titanian Eternal Physiology: By far the strongest and most powerful Titanian Eternal, Thanos is a superhuman mutant whose massive, heavy-bodied form was born with the capacity to synthesize cosmic energy for certain personal uses. Thanos has increased his powers through technological upgrades, mystical enhancements, and as a result of being resurrected by Death itself. *'Superhuman Intelligence:' Possibly Thanos' most dangerous ability is his mind. Thanos' intellect is dedicated to enhancing his own powers and to the annihilation of all life. Thanos is a genius in virtually all known fields of advanced science and has created technology far exceeding contemporary Earth science. *'Superhuman Strength:' Thanos possesses vast superhuman strength the full limits of which aren't known. He is able to physically combat a greatly enraged Hulk, all of the Avengers, *'Nigh-Invulnerability:' Before his "death", Thanos possessed an impressive degree of resistance to physical injury, even compared to other Eternals. After his resurrection, Death increased his ability to resist injury to a much greater degree and he is nigh invulnerable. His superhuman metabolisms also has an enhanced recovery rate. *'Energy Manipulation:' Thanos has displayed great versatility in the use of his energy projection abilities. He has demonstrated the ability to project pure energy as a concussive force, "magnetic" energy, infrared heat-beams from his eyes, and disruptor beams, unilaterally striking separate targets with his optic blasts as well as use his use his mental link to his techo-mystical chair to form vastly powerful energy shields, barriers, and force-fields. *'Technological Manipulation:' While on Titan, he was able to manipulate their fighting technology and mold them into his own personal Battle Armor. *'Self-Resurrection:' After Thanos was destroyed into millions of pieces, Iron Man stated that Thanos will eventually resurrect from the dead in due time, making Thanos almost impossible to permanently kill, seeing as all hid deaths are just temporary. | Abilities = *'Skilled Unarmed Combatant:' Thanos is a highly formidable hand to hand combatant,a s he is able to fight against Drax in his Arena in Titan. *'Symbiote Mind Control:' The Symbioses were engineered to be absolutely obedient to Thanos's will. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Space Throne; Sanctuary Asteroid | Weapons = formerly Infinity Gauntlet | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Infinity Gauntlet wielders Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Thanos Family